The present invention relates to a surgical instrument for performing operations.
Surgical instruments are available on the market in a variety of forms and designs. Generally used for surgical instruments are metallic materials, which are extremely expensive. Furthermore, metal also has further disadvantages with respect to hygiene requirements, since metal has a tendency to oxidize or the like. Furthermore, metallic surgical instruments must be cleaned and sterilized very intensively.
Disposable instruments in particular are currently produced at least partially from plastic. Known, for example, are disposable scalpels which have a plastic handle with a metal knife molded onto it. Diamond knives in a steel holder are also known. Since they are used only once, such surgical instruments are extremely expensive.
Furthermore, electric current is being used increasingly in surgery. Mention may be made just by way of example of electrocoagulation, in which high-frequency alternating currents are applied to destroy small areas of tissue. In this way, pedicellated polyps, ulcers and the like can be removed both from the outer skin and in body cavities. In electrocoagulation, a spark is produced, causing deep burning in an isolated point or line. This separates the tissue or attaches it (for example in the case of retinal detachment) and at the same time has a hemostatic effect by coagulation.
Even the sealing of blood vessels is generally performed today using so-called bipolar surgical instruments.